Explosive Love
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: One of Stein's little experiments goes wrong and Spirit comes to help him recover. Feelings will be revealed and things will never be the same again.*yaoi*smut*Reconstructed*


**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Explosive Love**

"DAMNIT!"

Stein was walking around his lab trying to concentrate on his experiments. Except his mind kept getting clouded with other thoughts. He was consistently twisting his screw trying to clear his mind. Once it clicked he saw a beaker beginning to over flow and ran to stop it. As he breathed a sigh of relief he began his observations. As he wrote, his mind began to get clouded again.

-What is with me!? Why cant I stop thinking of him!? My body feels so hot when I think of him and the images of him naked on my stainless steal table are increasing?! …oh, but I do miss seeing him like that..mmmm…where are these feelings coming from this couldn't be love!?-

He looked at his paper to see that deep in thought he had wrote "Spirit" all over it and love with a question mark near at the bottom corner.

"DAMNIT!"

He threw his notepad at the wall and slumped down to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall as he lit a cigarette. He ignored his experiments which where becoming extremely dangerous as they boiled in their beakers. He puffed away cranking his screw as he finally began to address his problem.

-All right. Spirit Alburn…my former weapon, my former roommate, my friend, and now my…crush? Could I really be in love with him? Why can't I get him out of my mind!?-

He cranked his screw and puffed on his cigarette as he thought this and when it clicked he looked up to see his worst nightmare. His experiments had reached a critical point and as he got up to put out the bunsen burners it was to late. The beakers over flowed and came into contact with the burners and as a result a huge compressed explosion erupted in his lab throwing him against his computer as the fire engulfed his lab and surrounded his body. He couldn't move he just looked around and saw his lab being destroyed and he only had one thing come to mind and slip out his mouth as he feel unconscious.

"Spirit."

From the outside of the doctor's home you could see the smoke rise from the windows and a bright reddish light glow. The red head that was on said doctor's mind came walking down the street coming close to the corner that led to his meister's house. He was going to see how he was doing because lately he noticed he had been acting more strange than usually around him.

-Aaawww Stein what is going on up in that mind of your's?! Even though I find it cute to see you like this…I love you, but I'm worried..I don't know why but I feel like something is wrong. Oh god I hope I'm wrong and I'll just walk in there and see him working looking frustrated as usually…so cute…Man, what I wouldn't give to tell him that I love him.-

He stopped once he turned the corner to see Stein's house. The smoke rising out of the windows and what looked like fire burning bright in the back of the house.

-Stein.-

He ran like a madman busting threw the front door to be greeted by a heat wave and a cloud of smoke. He shouted for his meister as he went into the house looking for him.

"STEIN! STEIN! STEIN!"

He didn't hear anything as he called for him as he made his way to the source of the smoke and heat. He made it to the lab and felt the intense heat from behind the door. He pulled open the door scared as hell to what he might find and stumbled backward as a fire ball rushed out at him threw the open door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Once the fire died down a bite he could see a little of the lab. Everything was covered in flames and smoke. There was so much smoke and heat is was unbelievable that most of it stayed contained in the lab. He looked around and couldn't see Stein with the little ways he could without going in.

-What am I going to do!? Where's Stein…DAMNIT! Could he be in there?!-

"STEIN!?"

No answer.

He tried his best to ignore the worst things imaginable and shook off as much fear as he could and ran into the lab. He started calling for Stein again hoping to get an answer. His eyes where beginning to burn and tear up as he looked threw the smoke and fire for his meister and something to put out the fire. As he walked he caught a glimpse of a fire extinguisher next to a burning bookcase. As he made his way towards it he stumbled over something almost falling into a patch of flames. He cursed as he caught himself and looked back to see what he tripped over and stopped dead in his tracks as he realized it was Stein. He was laying out on the ground out cold.

-DEAR GOD!..-

"STEIN!"

He snapped out it once he saw the flames growing closer to him and the body of the mad scientist and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He pulled the pin and put out the fire using every last bit he could get out of it. Once the fire was out he threw down the extinguisher as he went down on his knees and held Stein's hurt and unconscious body.

"OH GOD, STEIN WHAT DID YOU DOTHIS TIME!? STEIN WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

He shook him as he yelled this and saw him not respond. he began to cry.

"STEIN YOU CAN'T DIE! WAKE THE FUCK UP! I LOVE YOU STEIN! WAKE UP DAMNIT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU, WAKE UP PLEASE… STEIN!"

Stein remained unconscious and he soul wavelength began to grow faint by every passing minuet as Deathscythe held him.

**2 weeks later**

Stein was lying in his bed hooked up to an IV and heart monitor still unconscious. Spirit was sitting next to him in an arm chair reading and every now and then looking up to see if Stein had awaken.

It had been two weeks since the explosion in Stein's lab and Spirit had saved him and taken him to Lord Death for help. Stein was near death when Spirit had gotten to him if he was any later Stein would have been gone. The scientist was no longer in critical condition but he was still unconscious. Ever since the incident Spirit hasn't left his side.

Stein had 2 burns (one on his leg, the other on his left arm), minor concussion (resulting in unconscious/coma like state)broken right arm, bruises, and cuts.

-Oh Stein, please wake up soon.-

Spirit got up and kissed Stein on the forehead as he left to get something to drink.

As Stein laid unconscious he dreamt (I suppose you would say). In his dream he sat in complete darkness smoking thinking of Spirit, where he was, and how to get out.

-I love Spirit? That red head is quite cute. He really is, especially when he blushes the way he had been doing lately. Damnit why do I have to be here were ever I'm at…is it because of the explosion…I don't even know all I know is that I want to get out of here and be with Spirit I want to tell him that I-I-…-

"I love him."

Right then a body appeared with intense red hair he watched it disappear around a corner he didn't know existed. His eye twitched as he stood up and debated wither or not to follow him. He decided to follow him thinking it might be Spirit as he walked closer to him he saw more of the red head.

"Spirit?"

The red head turned a bit and a smile could be seen on his face with a half closed eye looking back at him. He turned back around and continued to walk towards a door that looked familiar to him.

-That is Spirit! And that door looks like my lab door…is this the way out? Is Spirit my way out…is he taking me home?-

It was morning and Spirit had just woken up to still find Stein in the same state as before. He stretched and leaned over Stein to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Stein."

He knew he wouldn't answer but still smiled at him. Then he looked at his face then focusing on his lips then an idea popped into his head.

-What if I kiss him on the lips?!…He wouldn't even notice!-

He hovered over Stein as he began debating the idea to himself. He always wanted to kiss Stein like that but he never had the courage to even tell him he loved him! But now he had a chance!

-I could but that would be weird, I mean he is unconscious! Even though I really want to…he wouldn't notice he is out cold it'll be fine…right?-

With that he leaned over Stein's lips and kissed him as he did so Stein had just walked threw the doors with his dream Spirit.

Stein woke up to see Spirit kissing him he didn't know what to do or anything he felt warm as he was being kissed and then he opened his lips a little to have more contact. Spirit took notice and opened his eyes in fright and jumped away from him breaking the kiss. He got a bright rose red blush across his cheeks while Stein had a light pink on his face. They looked at each other in an awkward silence until Spirit spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry Stein! I didn't mean to wake you..I mean um damnit I..I…damnit…can I get you anything...I'm sorry."

Spirit was blushing like mad and tried to hide his face with his hair as he felt Stein look at him. As there was nothing but silence it finally sunk in that Stein was awake that he had come back! His heart was filled with happiness but still had embarrassment over him. Stein laid there trying to register why his body hurt like it did and looked around the room to find out where he was. He looked up at Spirit with a clam but confused look. Spirit jumped when he heard Stein's voice the voice he longed to hear for so long.

"It's alright, but you can tell me what happened."

Spirit told Stein about everything that had happened since the explosion and how he rescued him. He told him about how long he was out and what happened since then. Stein was completely stone faced to think that it was all caused by his troubling mind and love! He looked at his injures as Spirit listed them and couldn't believe that such an explosion could cause that much damage. Threw out the day Spirit got whatever Stein needed and they talked like old times.

Stein now awake had only one thing on his mind. -_Spirit_.- He just couldn't quite grasp the fact that Spirit was there to take care of him, that he rescued him, that he fell in love with him. He smiled at this thought and even though he told him he didn't have to stay, but Spirit wouldn't hear anything of it, he was going to stay by Stein's side no matter what.

-Huh..he kissed me just as he saved me from that darkness. He led me back to him. Damn…that kiss oh how I hope to have that happen again. I got to tell Spirit I love him. I got to, but not now. I know-

"Stein, hey…Stein you okay?"

He snapped out of his unfinished thought to look at a worried looking Deathscythe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay well here's your water and you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine just relax Spirit you act like a mother."

Spirit and Stein shared a small laugh and looked at each other as they smiled.

The next few weeks would be like this until Stein's arm healed and Spirit got his thank you. Stein finished his thought later on deciding that he would give Spirit a thank you for putting up with him so far. He knew exactly what to do that would leave them both happy and change everything!

After a month or 2 Stein had gotten off the IV, heart monitor, almost all of the medications, and had a brace instead of a bulky cast on his right arm. Overall he was a lot better than before. He started walking around again and started rummaging threw his destroyed lab.

One night he found his notepad he had thrown at he wall on that day completely unharmed. He smiled as he saw it and decided that tonight he would give Spirit his thank you. He took off his brace and moved his arm around it no longer hurt and it made him smile as he began to imagine Spirit's expression when he would give him his thank you. Spirit had come back after shopping for the doctor and found him in the lab except this time it wasn't on fire and he wasn't laying out unconscious. The lab was burnt, cold, and dark and Stein was sitting against the wall looking at a notepad.

"Hey…what are you doing? You should be taking your nap and did you take your pain pills yet?"

He laughed at his nagging weapon waiting for an answer.

"Calm down Honey, I took them and I decided to skip the nap because I wanted to continue to explore my lab."

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket and looked at Spirit who had a deep red blush on his face.

"Don't call me Honey Stein!"

Stein laughed a little out loud and started to get up but Spirit stopped him and helped him up his self not wanting Stein to fall or anything.

-Yes, tonight is the night.-

That night after dinner Spirit was cleaning the kitchen and Stein was getting ready for "bed". As he stood in his room he made sure that everything was in order for the thank you and he checked his arm again and was satisfied to see it work properly. The plan was set and so he called for Spirit.

"SPIRIT…SPIRIT, I need your help!"

Spirit came running from the kitchen like a madman to the bedroom and found Stein standing with his pajama pants around his ankles and a pained look on his face as he held his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything serious and smiled.

"God Stein! You had me run across the house like a madman for this!"

He laughed as he pulled up his pants and started to blush as he began to pull them up over Stein's crotch. Stein stopped him when he reached that point leaving his pants to hang loosely on his hips and pushed him up against the wall putting his member against Spirit's.

"Um..S-Stein…w-what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my thanks for putting up with me all this time."

He kissed his weapon feverishly enjoying the contact. When the kiss broke Spirit blushed a deep red.

-He kissed me! Does that mean he does love me?!-

Stein smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. When Spirit felt his meister's brace he remembered it was still healing and stopped Stein from kissing him again.

"Stein we can't, your arm is still not healed!"

Stein ripped off his brace and kissed Spirit again.

"My arm is fine."

Spirit was so happy he couldn't believe he was sharing this moment with the one he loved for so long! He blushed and said the three words he always wanted to say to him.

"I love you."

Stein smiled and caught Spirit's lips in another heated kiss and he tighten his grip on the red head 's waist as the kiss deepened. Spirit felt his lover's tongue brush over his lips asking for entrance into his mouth, he gladly welcomed it. The two moaned into the kiss as the taste of each other fueled their kiss. Their tongues moved wildly in sync with each other and then fought for rule. Spirit couldn't keep his ground so he ended it by surrendering to the madman before him.

Stein held on to Spirit as he started walking backwards towards the bed pulling Spirit along. When his legs hit the bed frame he went down having Spirit fall on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Stein rolled over putting Spirit on the bottom and kissed him as he ran his hands up his shirt. He pulled it off in one smooth motion with the jacket and tie throwing them to the floor. He smiled at the newly exposed skin still faintly scared form the years before. He kissed and nipped Spirit's upper body. He put his lips on one of his pink perked nipples and started sucking, biting, and licking it while tweaking the other with his fingers before giving it the same treatment.

"Ah..ah..Stein…"

The Deathscythe moaned and arched his back into the touch, enjoying every moment of it. He pulled Stein up by his shirt and kissed him as he started to pull it off trying to keep his lips locked with Stein's. Stein took notice and pulled away from Spirit's lock and pulled it off himself as well letting his pants slide down with his boxers following close behind. Spirit couldn't help but stare at Stein's fully erected length. He couldn't believe that his lover, his meister, his Stein was going to give him his thank you this way! Stein smiled as he saw Spirit stare at him.

He straddled Spirit and removed his pants while watching him blush a deep red as his own member stood tall. Stein took him and began to kiss and lick it enjoying the taste and doing just a little bit of teasing before fully engulfing him.

"AH! Stein!"

As Stein's head started to bob up and down between the red head's legs the moans got louder. The silver haired doctor enjoyed every delicious sound that spilled out of Spirit's mouth as he sucked.

"AH, AH, STEIN!"

Spirit entwined his fingers in his lover's hair as he felt him moan sending vibrations threw him and causing his pre-cum to spill out.

"AH..AH..AH…S-STEIN! S-S-STOP!"

He licked his lips once the pre-cum had stopped flowing and looked at Spirit with lust covered eyes.

-Mmmm…ah, Spirit tastes so good and his body is perfect!-

He kissed Spirit's body traveling up to his lips. Their kiss was full of passion and lust for one another the two moaned into the kiss.

-It's time.-

Stein reached for a bottle on his nightstand as he broke the kiss. Spirit blushed as he watched Stein put the blue lube onto his fingers and put them at his entrance and he winced in pain as he felt himself being stretched. First the index finger then the middle then a third, preparing him for what was to come. He squirmed a little and gasped with a scream following close behind when he felt the madman's fingers hit him just right.

"STEIN!"

A sadistic smile spread across his face as he rubbed a little more lube on his pulsing erection as he aligned himself with Spirit's entrance and pushed in. He watched as his lover's cock twitched as he pushed into him smiling at his blush. He moaned once he was fully engulfed by Spirit's body. He heard Spirit moan once the pain disappeared and he was adjusted to his length.

"Ooooo….Sttteeeiiinnnnn."

"AH! Spirit your so tight…it feels so good…"

He pulled out of the red head only leaving the head of his member in and then thrusted back in. They moaned each other's name as Stein increased his speed.

"Spirit."

"Stein."

His thrusts were becoming more rougher, more fierce as he pounded into Spirit.

"AH…AH…STEIN! AH, YES!"

"Ooooo…Spirit!"

He kept up the rhythm even though Spirit pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss was so heated and intense to match their loving making. As the kiss broke Stein could feel his end coming and so was Spirit's!

"S-Stein AH! Stein I-I'm going t-to-AH!"

The scientist gripped Spirit's painfully erected length and began to pump him. As the waves of pleasure coursed threw their bodies causing there release to come even faster. As he struck Spirit's sweet spot over and over, hearing every moan, pumping Spirit, enjoying every moment, it finally ended.

"STTEEEIIINNNNNN!"

"SP-SPIRIT!"

They arched their backs as they came together the white hot liquid covering their bodies and coating the inside of Spirit. Stein slipped out of Spirit and laid next to him. The two panting, covered in sweat and cum. They looked at each other as the lust disappeared form their eyes and Spirit shivered as an after affect of the sex high.

As they smiled at each other Stein pulled spirit close to him watching him blush. He laughed a bit then looked at his deep red eyes and said:

"Spirit…I-I love you."

Spirit's face lit up once he heard that and kissed Stein in a loving manner enjoying it.

"I love you too Stein!"

They kissed again then settled into the bed free of cum, tired, and happy. To think it took an explosion to set everything into play.

Explosive Love

*Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors.*


End file.
